villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boris the Animal
Boris, known alternatively by the epithet "The Animal", was the main antagonist of the 2012 Sci-Fi action film Men in Black III. Boris is an intergalactic criminal and the last known member of the Boglodite race, as well as their presumed leader. He was apprehended by Agent K at Cape Canaveral in Florida on the 16th of July 1969. He is cruel and sadistic, and the pitch of his voice changes constantly through the movie. He wants to deactivate the Arcnet shield to allow his fellow Boglodites perform an invasion and feed on Planet Earth. Boris was portrayed by Jemaine Clement who also voiced Nigel from the two Rio films. Personality Boris the Animal has a fearsome reputation of being brutal and sadistic, so much that he was locked up at Lunar Max on the moon and chained like an animal. Completely obsessed and vengeful, Boris was a sociopath with very little concern of human or alien life, he would murder anyone who got in his way or just for the sadistic entertainment even if they were people who had helped him in the past such as a fellow Lunar Max prisoner Obadiah Price and his girlfriend who had helped him escape. The only thing that Boris cares about is his henchman the Weasel who he treats like a pet. Boris has an aggressive sense of humour when he had just arrived Coney Island, he threatened to rip off a mans hand if he touched his bike. Boris can be highly arrogant at times and despises being called by his nickname, if someone would do so he would angrily correct them. While he is incredibly violent and brutish, he is quite intelligent at times and has a total understanding of paradoxes, he realised that if he murdered K, the Boglodite race would survive and destroy the Earth. Boris is notoriously known for holding grudges and wanted revenge on K for removing his arm despite that it was 43 years ago. Origin On July 15th 1969, Boris killed Roman the Fabulist whilst searching for the ArcNet Shield at Coney Island, according to the MiB Archives. Later, at Cape Canaveral where Agent K placed the ArcNet Shield on the Apollo 11 rocket, Boris attempted to stop K from doing so, only to have his arm blown off and sent to prison. K regretted not killing him for many years following the incident. The establishment of this shield around Earth prevented the Boglodites from entering, parasites that strip a planet of its resources, thereby leading to their extinction. This only fortified Boris' grudge against Agent K. However, his pet henchman, the Weasel, somewhat escapes from being caught and remained hidden for the next 40 years. ''Men in Black III'' After almost 43 years of imprisonment at the Lunar Max Prison, Boris escapes from the facility with the help of his girlfriend Lilly Poison, who has brought the Weasel over to free Boris,yet he kills her after she releases him. With the deed done, Boris resolves to kill K. After a close encounter with both K and J at the roof of a Chinese restaurant, Boris resolves to kill K instead by travelling back in time -time jumping- to the year 1969 to stop K from forcing his race into extinction and destroying/shooting off his arm. In the altered timeline, the elder Boris and the Weasel travel back to this year with the aim of working together with their past selves to kill K and destroy the ArcNet to ensure their species' survival. The younger Boris manages to track down Griffin, the rightful possessor of the ArcNet Shield, but in a brief encounter with the young K and J, they manage to rescue Griffin and Boris escapes. However, both the young K and J need to install the ArcNet in the Apollo 11 at Cape Canaveral (with the help of an Army Colonel named James Darrell Edwards II, who happens to be J's father) before it blasts off into space. The two Borises, along with their Weasels, then follow the agents to Cape Canaveral, where the elder Boris fights J while the younger Boris tries to stop the younger K from installing the ArcNet into the rocket. Just as the elder Boris attempts to kill the young K, J calls him by his nickname, thus causing him to get distracted and annoyed as he fires his spikes against agent J. J is then pelted with three-four spikes before pushing himself and the elder Boris off the launch tower. Eventually, J time-travels himself back to where he faces off the elder Boris, however this time he remember where the spikes hits him and uses this to dodge the spikes instead, much to the elder Boris' shock. This allows J to punch off the elder Boris off the tower. Around the same time, the younger Boris' left arm is still destroyed by K when he uses one of the fuelling hoses containing liquid nitrogen to freeze his arm and shatters it by shooting it. Following the successful installment of the ArcNet, the agents escape from the tower as Apollo 11 begins to lift off, and the elder Boris is incinerated by the engine exhaust from the Saturn 5 lift vehicle. As the younger K reunites with Colonel Edwards, the younger Boris arrives, having escaped the tower, and launches a spike on K, only for the Colonel to receive it himself, an act witnessed by a shocked J. Following the Colonel's death, the young K holds the younger Boris at gunpoint, and Boris, revealing his true form, attempts to goad K into arresting him, so that he can start the cycle again. However, the young K refuses to do so, and instead shoots the younger Boris, taking him out once and for all and erasing his older self from history, also avenging the deaths of the humans and the aliens he had killed. With Boris finally dead, the parasitic Boglodites starve themselves into extinction over the next 40 years, as they can't survive without feeding off resources from a planet. Gallery Boris's_True_Form.png|Boris showing his true form before his death. Videos Men in Black 3 - Boris the animal meets himself Trivia *Boris' goals are similar to those of Edgar the Bug. *Boris' power involves shooting spikes from his hand like crossbow bolts. *Boris hates being called Boris the Animal which also proves to be his greatest weakness that caused him to be killed by the flames of the rocket's launch. Category:Aliens Category:Evil from the past Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:MIB Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Action Movie Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Inmates Category:Old Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Monster Master Category:Outright Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:War Criminals Category:Riders